


Lovebite

by toreishi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreishi/pseuds/toreishi
Summary: Noctis hasn't kissed anyone yet, and wants to know what it feels like. You haven't either, and agree to help him out as a friend. It was only meant to be a kiss, but the two of you end up craving for more keeping feelings bottled up and away from prying eyes.





	1. Sloppy Firsts

Your eyes shifted, the heat creeping further unto your face, too embarrassed to stare at the Prince in the face. He was just as nervous as you were as he stood before you. You could hear him gulp; a shaky breath escaping his lips. It only caused you to turn your head away unsure if you were really doing the right thing. The Prince could only stare at his objective—those lips of yours glistening with sticky lip gloss.

 

It seemed like a dream when the question suddenly arose. _Have you kissed anyone before?_

 

You were stumped. _No._

 

As was he. _Really?_

 

You nodded. _Mmhmm._

 

_So, you’ve never…?_

 

You smiled, shifting the page on your textbook. _No, I haven’t. Why are you asking?_

 

The Prince rubbed the back of his head, leaning back against his seat. _I was just wondering._

 

You were very inquisitive, and prodded him some more. _Have you?_

 

He balked. _I-I… I, uh…_

 

You gripped the desk, and leaned as far as you could towards him. He gazed back at you at your sudden closeness and seemed to have retreated back a bit to put distance between the two of you.

 

_Prince Noctis?_

 

_Yeah?_

 

_You haven’t, either, huh?_

 

He looked away, unresponsive to your question. But, you knew that it was the truth. You wondered why he was interested in such a topic anyways. You settled back in your seat, your lips curving into a smile, as you watched him bashfully look in your direction again. He was the Prince of Lucis. People had an image of him. So, what if he hadn’t kissed anyone yet?

 

_[Name]?_

 

You looked back at him? _Hm?_

 

 _Do you… Do you want to try?_  
  


Your smile vanished. You slackened giving Noctis a quizzical glance. _What?_

 

_Will you practice with me? Kissing, that is…_

 

You weren’t quite sure what impulse you to say yes to the Prince. You knew many girls in the school would give anything to be in your shoes. You told yourself you were merely doing this to help the Prince. You would not compromise yourself to him. You couldn’t. You only saw him as a friend and nothing more. You liked the fact that he enjoyed the same games as you did, and you bonded over that after school every now and then.

 

You did not question his motives for wanting to know what kissing felt like. You weren’t sure what that felt like either. You guessed he was curious as you were to experience such a moment. If it was just a touch of the lips, you’d live. You’d put this experience aside and go on like nothing happened. So, you agreed to Noctis’s request. You both agreed to meet behind the gymnasium where the shade of trees obscured you from prying eyes. Hardly anyone came by the area anyways if they weren’t going through the main doors.

 

You took a deep breath and looked back at Noctis. You had resolved yourself to accept this moment. There was no going back.

 

“Are you…” you murmured.

 

Noctis flinched. “Yeah. I think so… Wait!”

 

“What?”

 

He looked up momentarily, a pensive expression on his face. “Who goes first?”

 

“Does it matter?” you wondered.

 

“I guess not,” he uttered.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop, you know.”

 

His dark eyes flitted back to you surprised that you would say such a thing. He cared for you, obviously. Yet, he knew he wasn’t in love with you. Maybe you were right. He shouldn’t have asked you for such a thing. Noctis had learned that such a moment was shared by two special people in love. He was overstepping his boundaries with you, and you did not deserve that.

 

Noctis was resolved to end everything. He couldn’t do this to you. Yet, his hand reached for your cheek, fingers brushing gently along your heated skin. He noted your eyes widen slightly as your lips parted. Noctis took a deep breath tracing the curve of your bottom lip with his eyes. He took a step forward as he held your chin between his thumb and index fingers. Your lips further parted, and he focused on your tongue peeking from behind your teeth.

 

_Oh, Six, just get it over with it!_

 

Noctis closed his eyes and plunged his mouth against yours. You moaned as you felt his teeth hit yours. You felt his lips encapsulate your bottom lip, and suddenly there was a wet, warm feeling on the crevice beneath your lips. You tilted her head back to pull away, but Noctis followed your direction to your misfortune. You forced yourself to breathe through her nose as your back hit the wall.

 

His hands were on your face cupping your cheeks. Noctis never imagined how wet a kiss could get, but he could taste the bitterness of the lip gloss on his tongue. For a moment, it was all he could focus on as he tried to swallow it down his throat. He hoped he wouldn’t get sick ingesting the thing. Noctis suddenly felt his tie being yanked by your grip on it, so he leaned further in pinning you against the wall. He could feel a pressure growing in his head as he remained rooted in his spot. His brow creased, and he felt your other hand come to a rest on his chest. You were pushing gently against him.

 

Noctis pulled away with an audible pop taking in a large gasp of breath. He opened his eyes seeing you equally out of breath just as he was. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, and if you hadn’t removed your hand from his shoulder, he would have probably let himself fall onto the ground. He had tried to remain still to keep from alarming you further while he kissed you. All you could do was swallow tasting a mixture of saliva and your lip gloss which was now smeared along your lips.

 

“Nooooct! [Naaaaame]!”

 

Both of your heads snapped towards the right upon hearing Prompto calling for the two of you. You both gazed back at one another alarmed at being discovered by your friend. How were the two of you to explain this to Prompto so casually?

 

_Uh, yeah, we decided to kiss. No big deal!_

 

Noctis immediately reached for his handkerchief in his pocket wiping his mouth furiously with the cloth. He quickly passed it over to you as you did the same struggling a bit to wipe your lips clean. You heard Prompto call for the two of you again, so you pocketed the handkerchief in the pocket of your blazer. Both you and Noctis pulled out your phones, and you tucked your bottom lip into your mouth to hide the reddened skin of your lips.

 

The blonde had rounded the corner of the gymnasium find the two of you looking down at your phones nonchalantly. He quirked a questioning eyebrow surprised to see the two of you hidden away behind the gymnasium.

 

“What are you two doing back here?”

 

“Nothing,” Noctis answered.

 

“Yeah, nothing,” you replied, with a smile.


	2. Decisions

A white eraser fell onto your desk startling you from your work. You immediately took notice of the tiny note tucked within the cardboard casing of the eraser. You made sure the teacher wasn’t looking in your general direction, and quickly brought the eraser closer to you as you quietly took the note out. As you unfurled the scrap of paper, you recognized the Prince’s handwriting right away.

 

_Practice?_

 

You thought he would have forgotten the ordeal after the first time. You weren’t sure how to approach Noctis after the incident. However, he acted as if nothing happened, and neither of you touched the subject afterwards. The experience hadn’t been to thrilling—not that you had been expected much from it. It had been a silly idea which you began to think you shouldn’t have agreed so casually to it. You couldn’t fathom going through it again. Noctis’s kiss hadn’t left a lasting impression, after all.

 

You bit your lip unsure of what to say. You returned your focus back to your assignment twiddling the eraser with your fingers. Noctis could see that you weren’t going to respond right away. His eyes lingered on your lips noticing that they were devoid of the shimmering lip gloss you were accustomed to wear every day. Had that changed after he kissed you?

 

The bell rang, and he knew he couldn’t leave things unsaid. You both stood at the same time, and as you gathered your things, you felt his hand on your wrist. You shot the Prince a glance, and his expression told you that you two needed to speak.

 

The two of you slipped out of class as usual. Except, the two of you did not detour to pick Prompto up from his class down the hall. You had gone straight outside into the large courtyard taking refuge behind a tree from prying, curious eyes. You took a seat along the edge of the garden stones that circled around the base of the tree as you unpacked your lunch.

 

“What do you wanna trade for?” you asked, as you eyed Noctis’s packed lunch.

 

“How about that kiss?” he proposed.

 

You looked at him frowning at his response. “Seriously, Noct.”

 

“Do you regret it?” he pressed.

 

You sighed exasperatedly. “What do you want me to say?”

 

“I know it was bad.”

 

“Not just that,” you interjected. “It was…weird.”

 

“Weird?”

 

“I don’t want any misunderstandings. I accept the fact that it happened, but I don’t think we should be doing this again,” you explained.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m pressuring you,” Noctis said.

 

“You’re not. I just… I don’t want to lose what we already have. I like being your friend.”

 

“Then, let’s keep it that way.”

 

You quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“It doesn’t have to be personal. It can just be casual.”

 

You set your lunch down, and turned to face him. “Noctis, I’ve been wondering, but why are you so interested in learning how to kiss?”

 

“Aren’t you curious?” he asked.

 

You smiled at his question. “At first, yes.”

 

“Then, shouldn’t we be practicing to be good at it?” he proposed again.

 

“You should be more mindful of your royal duties than knowing how to kiss a girl,” you shot back.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Noctis muttered, shoving a morsel into his mouth.

 

You rolled your eyes taking a bite out of your own food. As you did so, you mulled over his words wondering what good could come out of this. You didn’t want to give the wrong impression, and be in the spotlight. You were certain of your feelings for the Prince. You knew of other girls willing to give anything for even just a shred of the Prince’s time. Befriending Noctis had been pure coincidence when the two of you craved each other’s lunches at the start of the school year. Prompto soon joined in, and you had created a smorgasbord of food between the three of you. You had gotten to know them, and they in turn you and were excited to know you were just as much of an avid gamer as they were.

 

That was as far as it went with the two of you. However, his proposal left you with worries of any possibility that could arise. You turned to look at Noctis as you studied his profile for a moment. You hated to make a mistake with him of all people. You weren’t sure what would arise from your decision, but the first step had been taken already. You placed your hand on top of his catching him off guard for a moment. He turned to look at you just as you were already leaning in. Your lips made contact with his cheek taking him by surprise. You quickly pulled back settling back into your seat.

 

“I’ll think about it,” you said.

 

Noctis held onto your hand entwining his fingers with yours. He was about to answer, but the two of you jumped upon hearing his phone vibrate and ring at the same time. Noctis let go of your hand, and reached into his pocket taking out his phone.

 

“It’s Prompto.”

 

“We stood him up.”

 

“Yup. I’ll be right back.”

 

You nodded. Noctis set his lunch aside, and walked away leaving you alone with your beating heart. You had taken the next step. You only hoped you wouldn’t come to regret your decision.


	3. Games

Prompto groaned as he urgently slapped his fingers onto the buttons of the machine. You and Noctis peeked over his shoulder curiously watching as he struggled to defeat the AI opponent. Prompto did his best to dodge and attack, but he was losing his fight with the AI. It didn't take long for the blonde to scream in agony as he lost the round. The game prompted him to continue, and he desperately reached into his pockets so he could pick up where he left off.

"I'll show this thing who's boss!" Prompto declared.

Noctis laughed. "Take it easy now, Prompto. Try not to rush in this time."

"Just you wait! I'm going to beat this thing!" He swore. However, his determined expression fell, and he began to check his back pockets frantically.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"Oh man, I think I'm out of money," Prompto replied.

"And, out of time," Noctis sighed, as he pointed to the screen.

Prompto's eyes widened. "Nooooo!" He cried, clutching at his hair. The timer had gone to zero, and since Prompto had not inserted more money to keep playing, the game had reverted back to the beginning.

"Oh, it'll be alright," you said. You took out your wallet retrieving a bill from the fold within. "Go get this changed, and try again."

"What? No, [Name], I can't take your money!"

You frowned. "Why not? You want to finish this game, don't you?"

"[Naaaame], please," he insisted. "I'm not that kind of guy." He looked to Noctis holding out his hand. "Spot me, dude. I'll pay you back later."

Noctis held up his hands in defense. "I don't have any money."

"You gotta have something!"

"Ignis said I had to start managing my allowance. My old man is starting to notice that I keep asking for loans," Noctis replied.

Prompto pouted. "Some prince you turned out to be."

You cleared your throat. "Prompto, just get this bill changed. Take what you need from it."

"[Name], I can't—"

"Prompto," you interjected with a deadly tone. "Get me my change, or I will be very upset with you. I'll be waiting by that claw machine over there."

You pointed over to a row of claw machines on the other side of the floor filled with various stuffed animals and prizes. Your furrowed brows, deep frown, and the dangerous look in your eyes froze the blonde for just a mere moment as you handed him your money. His hand immediately clutched the bill in his hand, and he furiously nodded his head.

"I'll be back in a jiffy!" He promised, taking off towards the change machines.

Noctis chuckled. "Way to scare him off."

You shrugged. "I want my change."

"Do you really want something from those machines?" He asked, pointing towards the claw machines.

"Why?"

"I might have some spare change in my pocket."

You grinned and shook your head. He wouldn't spare a couple of cents for Prompto, but the Prince would certainly for you.

"You are a horrible friend," you commented.

Noctis shrugged. "I like messing with him."

"Hold onto your change, then. You already made me change my bill."

You strolled over to the row of claw machines glancing at each one and appraising the prizes inside. You weren't swayed by cheap trinkets, but your eyes landed on a mixed selection of plush chocobo dolls and moogle dolls. You tapped at the glass as you turned to look at Noctis.

"I want a chocobo."

"Really?"

"Get it for me, Noct," you ordered.

"Me? Why me?" He asked.

"You made me change my money, so you're going to get it for me," you said with a smirk.

By then, Prompto was returning from his errand cupping a handful of coins in his hands. You gave him half of the amount which he began to refuse. However, a sharp glare of your eyes had him thanking you instead.

"I promise not to waste it all, [Name]," Prompto swore.

You shook your head. "Use what you need, Prompto."

"Anyways, what are you planning to get, [Name]?" He looked behind you seeing the plushes inside and gasped loudly. "Get me one! I want a chocobo!"

You giggled. "Okay. Just make sure you win this time."

"You bet!" Prompto exclaimed as he gave you a thumbs up. "I'm going to beat this game real quick!"

He turned running back to the arcade machines. You turned to Noctis holding out your half of the money.

"Okay, prince charming, your turn."

"Alright, already," he said, taking two coins from your hand.

You watched him insert the coins into the slot activating the mechanisms for the machine. Your eyes were trained on the claw dangling above as Noctis maneuvered it over the selection of plushes. There were only a few chocobo left inside the pen, and you prayed that Noctis would be able to grab one right away. However, you soon saw the claw change direction, and you realized what the Prince was trying to do.

"Noctis!" You shouted, shoving him with your shoulder.

He yelped just as he had pressed down on the button to lower the claw. It dropped and you could almost feel your heart stop as it poked against three plushes. Thankfully, it did not manage to get anything as it shut its claw and rose back up. Noctis laughed, and you shoved him once more with your hand this time clearly displeased with him.

"I swear, if you mess this up—"

"I promise not to this time," he interjected.

You shot him a dubious glance, but gave him two more coins, nonetheless. You still needed to get Prompto his chocobo plush that you promised him. You looked down at your remaining coins, and prayed it would be enough. You watched Noctis try once more, and were pleased that he wasn't messing around this time. However, he still failed to get you the chocobo plush. You quickly handed him another two coins to keep him going as he attempted to get you your plush. He lowered the crane, and it ended up slipping in between a moogle plush and chocobo plush.

"Oh no," you muttered.

Noctis sighed with frustration as the claw began to raise itself back up. Neither of the two of you were expecting it to lift both plushes up causing you to cry excitedly.

"Noctis!"

"Wait," he told you, holding out a hand towards you to stop you in your excitement. The two of you stared with baited breath as the claw made itself back to the gaping hole where it would deposit your plushes. As it swung across the machine, your chocobo plush nearly slipped out, and you were about to scream in horror. To your luck, the chocobo plush hung on, and was quickly deposited into the slot along with the moogle plush.

"You did it, Noctis!" You cried out, throwing your arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

You barely registered his hands on your waist trying to keep you from tumbling down to the floor with him.

"[Name]," Noctis called.

You pulled back to look at him. "Yeah?"

It was then that your excited grin vanished, and all feelings of joy calmed down in an instant. You realized that you were pressed against him in a public place. You were certainly in a compromising position with him, and you had every intention to step away from the Prince. However, you found yourself entranced by his deep, blue eyes, and those long, dark eyelashes of his. You tried to find your voice; your mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

Noctis eyes zeroed in on your lips. He drew closer, his eyes drawing to a close. You didn't dare move as his lips connected with yours. You felt his warm breath against your lips before he pulled your bottom lip in between his own. You managed to pull away with a wet pop, but Noctis quickly bridged the gap once more allowing you a small intake of breath. He tilted his head to the left pressing his lips to yours once more. When you felt his hand sliding around the curve of your waist to draw you closer, you broke all contact with him.

"We can't—" you whispered, rubbing your lips with the back of your hand.

"No one's watching," he cut in.

You cast a concerning gaze up at him. Before you could answer, you both heard someone heading your way. Prompto was returning to you both, a triumphant grin on his face as he waved to the two of you. Noctis cleared his throat.

"Prompto, did you beat the game?"

"Of course! I nearly had first place in the leaderboard, but second place is also good," he replied. He glanced over at you. "Hey, [Name], did you get my plush? I still have some leftover change if you need more."

"Uh, yeah..."

You dipped down to retrieve the two plushes. You wanted nothing more than to leave, and collect your thoughts. You accepted Noctis's ploy to practice the art of kissing, but for him to do it so suddenly and out of the blue had you rethinking your decision. Needless to say, it was much better than the first time, and you wondered if he had been practicing since then. As you stood, you held both plushes in your arms. You had every intention of giving Prompto the chocobo plush, but Noctis snatched the moogle plush from your arms and shoved it into Prompto's hands.

"Wha—? But, I wanted—"

You held your plush to Prompto. "You can have mine."

His eyes lit up. "Thanks, [Name]! I'll treasure it!"

You glanced over at Noctis. He stared back at you, but you could see it in his eyes. You didn't need a plush from Noctis. He had given you something even better than that.


	4. Surprise

You stood at the school gates fiddling with the strap of your bag watching the students file out the grounds as they headed home. You mentally went over a list detailing the remainder of your day before you slaved away at your textbooks for the upcoming exams. Normally, you would be waiting with the Prince, making plans about where to go after school. Unfortunately, Noctis had been absent from school for the day. He had left you a message bright and early stating that he had been summoned to the Citadel by his father.

 _Boring meetings_ , he had said. _I'll miss you._

 _Get over yourself_ , you replied.

 _I'll be sure to remind you when you start texting me in class_ , Noctis responded.

You rolled your eyes as you shook your head. Still, a smile graced your lips seeing how cheesy the Prince could be. It had been such a contrast how you once perceived him to be. Of course, you had barely gotten the chance to personally meet Noctis. He was very closed off to others keeping only to himself with the exception of Prompto. So, your image of Noctis had always been one that had been painted by others. However, you soon found out that Prince Noctis was anything but what others said about him.

Despite what he had told you earlier in the day, you had refrained from reaching out to Noctis. You didn't wish to disturb him, so you had kept your phone in your bag and turned off to keep yourself from even attempting to text him.

"Hey, [Name]!"

You looked up right away. "Prompto!" You exclaimed, greeting him with a smile.

"Ready to head home?"

You gave him a curt nod. "Of course."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm in no rush to get home," you answered, as you both walked out of school grounds.

Prompto sighed. "Yeah, it feels different when Noct isn't here."

"Well, we can't have too much fun without him."

"So, where do you wanna go today?" Prompto asked. "Anywhere but the arcade."

You laughed. "Imagine the both of us dethroning Noctis from the scoreboards."

Prompto laughed as well. "He'd be pretty angry with us."

You tapped your finger to your chin. "Let's see then. I guess I could go for something sweet. How about some ice cream?"

"Ice cream it is! Race ya to the store!"

You gasped as Prompto began to run down the sidewalk. Reluctantly, you chased after him trying to catch up.

"Prompto! Wait!"

  
You found yourself walking home alone after parting ways with Prompto after buying ice cream. You reached into your bag pulling out your phone, and immediately powered it on. You had no doubt your parents were wondering when you'd return home from school. You had a knack for advising what you'd be up to after school, but you hadn't done so for the day. As soon as your home screen came on, you noticed you had a missed call from Noctis along with two text messages.

_I'm finally done!_

_I'm at my place. Can you come?_

You let the screen fade to black. _He wants me at his apartment?_

You looked up at the sky seeing that you still had some time left before the sun began to set. You turned your phone back on typing a quick message to your mom. You didn't need her to worry any longer if she had been. You apologized profusely stating that you needed to make a quick stop at a friend's house, and that you'd be back in time for dinner. You returned to Noctis's messages, and typed out a response for him.

_I'll be there. Where exactly do you live?_

You had never been to his apartment before. You had a bit of curiosity, but you couldn't help but grin feeling your heart beat with excitement. Your phone beeped a melodic chime notifying you of Noctis's response. Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when you realized the long journey had to make just to get to him.

You arrived to a private looking building nearly an hour later. You had been greeted by security, and after telling them you were here to see Noctis, they gave you access into the building. They had given you a small white card written with the floor number and door number to look for. As you rode the elevator, you wondered if Noctis had gone out of his way to leave instructions for your arrival.

 _I couldn't be the only one who has come by to visit, right?_ You wondered.

The elevator stopped, and the doors rolled open revealing a narrow hallway with numerous doors. You glanced down at the card, and began searching for Noctis's apartment. You found it halfway down the hall knocking lightly against the door. You heard the sound of footsteps rush towards the door. It swung open, and before you could even greet Noctis, he was pulling you in as his arms wrapped tightly around your body.

"N-Noct?"

You felt and heard him take a deep breath leaving you frozen in his embrace. You were so confused by his actions, and you weren't sure how to proceed. You squeezed your hands in between the two of you to try and create some space.

"Noct," you tried again. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry," he groggily replied. "I can't sleep."

You felt your eyebrow twitch. "What?"

You firmly planted your hands upon his chest, and shoved Noctis off of you. He went tumbling backwards until he collided with the wall to your left. He was blinking—azure eyes wide with surprise as he stared at your scowl.

"You made me come all this way because you're sleepy!?"

Noctis smiled. "You could have declined."

You faltered. He had a point. You kicked your shoes off, and strode past him walking into the living room.

"You better have a good reason for making me come here, Noctis," you began.

You had seen the sun starting to dip behind the towering skyline of the city, and you weren't sure if you had any remaining fare to make the trip back home. You practically had to travel across the city just to reach him. As you twirled on your feet to face him, you were taken aback once again. He had moved right behind you, brushing his fingers across your forehead to push aside your bangs, and soon he was leaning in. A squeak slipped past your throat as Noctis pressed his lips to your forehead. He pulled away with a small pop of the lips as he met your gaze again.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, tapping his finger against your nose. He walked past you, letting himself fall onto the sofa with a plop. "So, did I miss anything in class?"

You snapped to attention. "A-Ah, yes..." Your fingers fumbled to unstrap your school bag open, and when they did, you pulled out a few notebooks and worksheets. "I t-took notes for y-you."

Why were you so nervous? _Breathe, Name..._

You set your work down on the crystalline coffee table. Noctis moved from the couch to the table taking the first notebook, and flipping through the pages. Your eyes roamed around the spacious living room taking note of the large television, a gaming console, the small dining table that seemed to be pushed off to the side of the room, a door on the other side, and a small kitchen nearby. It wasn't a luxurious place, but you were pretty impressed that Noctis had a place all to himself.

"Make yourself at home."

Noctis's voice had you jumping. You were so absorbed staring at his living space, you had forgotten he was even there. He noticed your reaction and his lips curved into a smirk.

"Don't tell me you're still flustered about earlier..."

You grimaced. "As if! You caught me by surprise, that's all!"

"There's something I've been wanting to try out, but I'm not sure how you'll take it," Noctis continued, as he flipped a page in your notebook.

"I thought we agreed to keep it simple."

"There's more to kissing than just a touch of the lips."

You cleared your throat. You could feel your cheeks burning with embarrassment, so you quickly got to your feet. "I'm thirsty."

"Help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge," Noctis told you.

You strolled into the kitchen, but stopped abruptly when you saw the dirty plates and cutlery in the sink. They looked long forgotten from days ago. "Have you eaten?"

Noctis hummed. "Not really. I tried getting some rest when I came home."

You turned to the small fridge, and opened it to find barely any food inside. You could see there were still a few eggs left in the plastic carton, and so you took those out. You found some frozen veggies in the freezer as well, and you were a bit relieved to find some rice in the rice cooker. It looked recently made, so you got to work warming the rice once more.

Noctis heard you rummaging in the cabinets, and at the sound of a pan hitting the stove, he got to his feet to inspect what you were up to.

"What are you doing?"

"Making fried rice," you answered.

"You don't have to do that, [Name]. I have ramen in the cupboard, or I can have something brought here—"

"There's no way I'm letting you eat that stuff!" You interjected. "It's not much but a home cooked meal is way better."

He smiled. He walked up to you just as you were prepping the frying pan with a bit of oil. You felt him wrap an arm around your shoulders, and pull you slightly towards him. His lips pressed against your temple taking you by surprise again.

"Noct!" You whined.

"I know," he replied, patting your head. "Thank you, [Name]."

He returned to the living room taking a seat back at the coffee table as he went over your notes once more. You kept your mind off the kiss focusing on cooking the fried rice you promised him. You figured you could make him a simple omelet rice with what you had. You got to work, mixing and stirring, as the pan sizzled with the food.

The two of you never heard someone insert a key into the lock of the apartment door, nor the sudden squeak from the hinges that followed as the door was pushed open. It was only that when a male spoke, did the two of you jump from your spots.

"I dare say, Noct, I'm curious to see what you're cooking this time—"

Your eyes locked with the stranger who had entered. He didn't look to be much older than you or Noctis. His hair was combed neatly, and swept to the side. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, he carried a briefcase in one hand, and a grocery bag in the other. He raised a hand despite carrying the groceries, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose causing the light in the room to glimmer off the lenses.

"What's up, Specs?" Noctis greeted.

"I had no idea you had a guest, Noct," the young man replied.

You turned away from the stove, and bowed promptly. "I'm [Surname] [Name]."

"You should always keep your eyes on the stove," he said, pointing right behind her.

You returned your attention to the food seeing that the food was practically done cooking. You gave the ingredients one final mix, and then turned the stove off as you set the pan aside. You gulped. You had no idea who this guy was, but you could definitely feel his eyes on your back.

"Ease off, Iggy. She's a classmate," Noctis explained.

"Pardon my rudeness. I am Ignis Scientia," he spoke, bowing just as you had done. "I am the Royal Advisor to his Highness. I came to bring the reports for the day, and to make you something to eat, Noct."

"You can leave the reports on the table," Noctis said, making a sour face. "I've had enough of meetings and reports for one day. [Name] here to take care of my meal, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I got stuck in traffic, but I see I had nothing to worry about," Ignis said.

"I should get going," you managed to say.

"What? No!" Noctis protested.

"I promised my mom I wouldn't be gone for so long," you said.

"I'll take you home. We can't have a lady walking by herself this late at night," Ignis offered.

"Fine. I'm going too," Noctis stated. "[Name], your notes—"

"Keep them," you cut in. "You can give them back to me tomorrow."

Noctis didn't say another word. You gathered your things, and followed them both out the door. The mood had painfully changed the moment Ignis entered the apartment and saw you. You could feel the tension in the air as though you were the one who had intruded into a place you weren't supposed to. As you sat in the back of the car Ignis drove, the plush leather and sleek design of the car reminded you of whom you actually were and just who the Prince truly was. All you could do was look at the window at the glowing city lights of Insomnia in a poor attempt to quell the doubt within you. Just what were you doing exactly? What could you ever hope to accomplish by Noctis's side?


	5. Confession

"Uh...[Name]?"

"Hm?"

You glanced up from your textbook seeing a guy from your class next to your desk. You had known he was fairly popular among your other classmates. Noctis was an exception because he was the Prince, and everyone practically fawned over him. You didn't wish to think about what you personally were going through with him at the moment. So, you pushed those thoughts out of your mind drowning yourself in school work. You had been striving to avoid Noctis for the past couple of days after what happened in his apartment.

_It wasn't wrong, but it wasn't right, either._

"Yes?" You uttered, watching the boy meekly glance away.

He flinched at your sudden voice, and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh...right. I, uh, was wondering if you'd meet with me after school?"

You gazed at him with concern. "I don't—"

"Please! [Name], there's something I wish to tell you."

You could only nod. A few minutes would be fine, and then you'd head straight home as you had been doing. So, when the final bell rung, you gathered your belongings, and headed out the classroom. However, a firm hand gripped your wrist holding you back from taking one step down the hall. You looked up meeting Noctis's gaze feeling momentarily stunned by his sudden appearance.

"[Name]," he began.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," you quickly said.

You tried pulling your hand out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold on you. You were practically at the doorway of the classroom. With so many students out in the hall, someone was bound to notice your close proximity to the Prince.

_When did you care so much?_

Yet, you could see no one was paying any attention. Noctis made sure to conceal your hand from prying eyes. You returned your attention back to the Prince only to find him merely inches away from claiming your lips. You placed a hand against his chest, and took a step back.

"I can't today. I really have to go."

"Where?" He asked.

"Tell Prompto I'm sorry, too."

You yanked your wrist back once more relieved to feel Noctis letting you go. You hastily turned away from him rushing down the hall. You could still feel the warmth of his hand on your wrist, and a terrible ache in your chest.

_Why does it bother me so much?_

You grimaced. It was hopeless. You knew that. Yet, you couldn't fathom losing what semblance you had with the Prince. You knew what you had to do for things to go back to normal. You couldn't run from him even if you wanted to. Prompto would notice, as well. He'd start to question, and you couldn't expose the secret just like that.

_I kissed Noctis for the hell of it!_

You cringed. There was no way you could tell Prompto that. You knew you'd die from sheer mortification if he ever found out. Nothing bound you to Noctis. This game could definitely end.

"[Name]!"

You screamed as you snapped out of your thoughts. You stumbled backwards as you came face to face with your classmate from earlier.

_Oh shit. I forgot..._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

You shook your head. "It's okay. What did you want to tell me?"

You weren't aware of the pair of eyes watching you nearby. The two boys hid behind a column hearing your exchange with your classmate. Prompto fidgeted nervously and cast a glance at Noctis who stared at you intently.

"Dude, why are we spying on them?"

"[Name]'s been acting strange lately," Noctis murmured. "Haven't you noticed?"

"She's probably busy. Exams are coming up."

Noctis shot him a surly look. Prompto could only shrug. He was surprised when Noctis went looking for him moments earlier saying there was an emergency with you. Prompto had gotten very worried for you, but now that they were here, he felt awkward peeping in on his friend. You were clearly having a special and private moment. He was certain you would give them all the details later.

"[Name], I..."

Prompto's eyes widened. Was this guy truly about to confess to you?

Noctis gulped. _[Name]..._

He watched you tighten your grip on your bag as you hoisted it over your shoulder. "What is it?"

"Sorry. It's just that... I..."

"I'm going to leave," you warned.

Noctis arched his eyebrows. You were getting agitated. Of course, you would. You barely knew the guy. There was no reason for you to stick around.

"No, wait! I... I wanted to tell you that I have been watching you all this time," the guy spilled, practically rambling over his words.

Both Prompto and Noctis watched you take a step back. "What?"

"I mean... [Name], I like you. I like you a lot."

There it was. Since your back was to them, neither Noctis or Prompto could see your reaction. However, they could tell the confession caught you off guard. Your tensed posture slackened, and you could only look at your classmate with sadness. You wondered if he had confessed to you, perhaps you'd be feeling differently. You tried imagining the situation, but your mind came up empty as if you didn't have a right to fantasize about it.

"[Name]?" Your classmate called out.

"I'm sorry, but at this time..." you started, mulling over your words. "I can't accept your feelings."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? I don't understand, [Name]."

You smiled. "I don't expect you to understand."

He took a step towards you, his demeanor changing into frustration. "But, you're not dating anyone—"

"And, I don't intend to," you interjected, as you turned away from him. "Excuse me."

"[Name]! [Name], wait!"

You did not heed his calls. You still were unsure about your circumstances with Noctis. You treasured him dearly as a friend, and you didn't wish to lose him. Even when you knew well that what the two of you were doing wasn't right.

_It isn't wrong, either._

You bit your bottom lip. You could end everything, but you'd never feel his lips upon yours again. You'd never feel him suck on your lip like he was so accustomed doing each time. Or, the way he held you to keep you still as he focused on doing his best. You couldn't help but smile.

"[Naaaaame]!"

You immediately glanced over your shoulder seeing Prompto run towards you. He was clearly distressed, and you turned to face him as he caught up with you. His hands were upon your shoulders, and he was pulling you into a tight hug taking you by surprise.

"Oh gosh, [Name], are you okay?"

"I'm fine," you managed to say.

Prompto let you go. "Really?"

You nodded. "Yeah. But, what are you—"

"We happened to see you with that guy," Noctis cut in.

"Oh..."

"Do you need anything, [Name]?" Prompto asked. "It must've been awful."

You giggled. "I promise, it wasn't. But, I am kind of thirsty."

"Leave it to me! What do you want?"

"Juice is fine," you replied.

"Okay! Noct, you want anything?" Prompto asked, looking at his friend.

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"I won't take long then. I'll be back!" Prompto exclaimed, waving a hand at the both of you.

Noctis stepped closer to you sticking his hands inside his pockets. "So, what did you tell that guy. He seemed pretty upset with you."

You smiled again. "Well," you began, looking all around you. "I told him..."

You had to make sure no one was watching, after all.

"I told him that..."

When you had assured that the coast was clear, you reached for the loose tie hanging around Noctis's neck. You leaned closer as you gently yanked the Prince towards you. You watched his blue eyes widened as he stopped himself from crashing into you. You smirked.

"I told him that I wasn't interested."

You pressed your lips to his, and it didn't take long for Noctis to respond. His lips were gently sucking and pulling on your bottom lip. You left the worries behind. You felt at peace now that those conflicting thoughts were gone. He pulled away cupping your cheek in his hand.

"Will you come with me tomorrow?" He asked breathlessly.

"Where to?"

"My place."


	6. Date

“[Name], when do you plan to return home?” your mother asked, as you strapped your heels to your feet.

 

You shrugged. “It’s a date, mom.”

 

Your mother beamed. “I better meet this boy of yours soon, you hear?”

 

You laughed. “It’s not that serious.”

 

She giggled in return. “Have fun, sweetie. Be safe.”

 

You slung your purse over your shoulder, and waved good-bye as you headed out the door. You hummed a tune as you walked down the street heading towards the nearest station. You recalled the previous day as Noctis invited you to spend time with him at his apartment again. Yet, you still felt uneasy returning to such a place after the last time. It was such a mundane place, but it felt forbidden to you. You swore not to give more thought to your relationship with Noctis, but you couldn’t help thinking about it.

 

You never agreed to be his girlfriend. You simply kissed him for the sake of it. Not a moment would go by where you weren’t thinking of his hands on you, pulling you towards him, as his mouth pressed against yours in desperation. They still weren’t mind blowing kisses, but you craved the Prince’s affection.

 

You had shaken your head at his request. “ _I don’t want to go to your place_.”

 

“ _What? Why?_ ”

 

You glanced up at the sky, a smile gracing your lips, as you answered. “ _The day is beautiful. I want to go out._ ”

 

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. “ _Yeah… I guess, we could do that. If you want to, that is…_ ”

 

You grinned. “ _I’d love to!_ ”

 

You were certain that if you’d return to Noctis’ apartment, things could escalate to more than just a kiss. After all, Noctis had suggested trying something new with you. You felt that you weren’t ready for that next step. Not yet, at least.

 

Nearly a half hour later, you emerged unto a busy street as you exited the station. You pulled out your phone sending Noctis a text of your location. You had both agreed to meet at a café before planning your date. You weren’t expecting much other than just a stroll throughout the city.

 

The bell above chimed as you opened the door to the café, and you were greeted right away as you entered the establishment. You were brought to a booth, and were given a menu to look through. You started with a soft drink for the time being as you waited for Noctis. You kept to yourself launching Justice Monsters on your phone to keep busy. Your drink had been brought out to you right away, but you paid no mind as you tapped away at your phone. You hadn’t even noticed when a body plopped right across from you as a cellphone tapped yours. You jumped meeting Noctis’s blue eyes, and as you did so, your game had ended prompting you to gasp.

 

“Noctis, look what you did!” you cried.

 

“Who told you that you could play without me?” he asked, taking your drink from you.

 

“I was waiting for you. What else was I supposed to do?”

 

“Wait?” Noctis parroted as he took a drink.

 

“Real funny,” you spat, pocketing your phone. “What do you want to do today?”

 

“I planned to stay home, but now that you’ve dragged me out…”

 

“It feels like I’m the one who asked you out now.”

 

“I thought you did. No one’s really asked that of me before,” Noctis said with a smile.

 

You sighed, glancing away. “Maybe because I’m not like the others.”

 

“Yeah… You’re not…” he mumbled.

 

“Oh, Prince Noctis, please grant me one day out with you? Pretty please?” You begged, fluttering your eyelashes as best you could while you clasped your hands.

 

He laughed throwing his head back. “[Name], don’t—“

 

“Prince Noctis, you’re so cute! So kind! So mysterious! If only everyone knew that you drool in your sleep and snore like a big Garula!”

 

His laughter ceased, and he shot a glare at you. “I do not snore!”

 

“Of course, you do. Everyone heard you that one day in homeroom. Prompto had to cover for you,” you giggled.

 

Noctis eyes widened. “That’s why you woke me up with a kick…”

 

“See? I wasn’t imagining that long string of saliva clinging to your chin,” you said with a smile.

 

He crossed his arms shifting his gaze out the window. “Well, you’re not perfect either.”

 

“Have at me, your Highness.”

 

He looked back at you. “Here? Of all places?”

 

“Oh…” You cleared your throat. “I wasn’t giving you permission to kiss me.”

 

“Since when have I ever needed your permission?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“It would be nice from time to time, wouldn’t you say so?”

 

Noctis eased into his seat, “I don’t know. I kind of liked it yesterday.”

 

You could feel your cheeks warming up recalling how you pulled him by his tie. You didn’t wish to let go if only to keep him with you a bit longer.

 

“Noctis,” you began as you laced your fingers together. “Is it alright if we kept going like this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We’re friends, right?” you asked.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Duh. Of course, we are.”

 

“So, this is enough for you?” you continued.

 

“[Name], what are you talking about?”

 

“I know you asked me first, but would you like to come over to my place instead? It doesn’t have to be today, but my mom would really like to meet you.”

 

“Oh. Um, sure. I think that’s okay,” he answered.

 

“Great. I’ll plan it out for you if it’s easier—“

 

“Don’t. Just let me know when. I’ll come by, or we could walk home together,” Noctis proposed.

 

You nodded. “I’d love that.”

 

“So, where should we go today?”

 

You shrugged. “Let’s just walk around and see what happens.”

 

You popped open your purse ready to pay for your drink now that you had come up with an impromptu plan for the day. Noctis was already reaching for his wallet, and you held out your hand to stop him.

 

“I’ve got this covered, Noct.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, [Name]. Let me pay.”

 

“But, I ordered it.”

 

Just as you were about to throw your money on the table, Noctis grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you practically across the table towards him. You felt your face flush right away. The nerve of this guy! Had he no tact? Then again…

“Noct—“

 

Not only had Noctis pressed his lips to yours, but you also felt something else inside of your mouth. You immediately shut your eyes at the foreign sensation. All you could do was breathe sharply through your nose while you felt Noctis’ tongue explore your mouth.

 

_What is this? Is this what he meant by…_

 

He pulled away with a small intake of air as he opened his eyes to look at you. He cupped your cheek, and ran his thumb along your lower lip. It smeared the lip gloss you had applied earlier as you were getting ready for your date.

 

“It’s back…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your lips… They’re shining again.”

 

You froze with embarrassment. “Noctis,” you hissed, pushing his hand away.

 

He chuckled. “It’s why I wanted to kiss you in the first place.”

 

“On second thought, let’s just go back to your place,” you decided.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because if we don’t finish this, I’m going to lose it,” you admitted.

 

“So, you too—“

 

You pressed a finger to his lips. Your other hand immediately snatched a napkin from the dispenser nearby, and you handed it to him.

 

“You got some on your lips.”

 

He shot you a smirk as he brought the napkin to his lips. _So, that was it_ , you thought. You began to wonder when Noctis noticed you as more than just a friend. It only made you wonder if he felt the same as you. There would only be one opportunity to find out. You had to take the risk now, and you prayed that you wouldn’t regret it.


	7. Betrayal

Noctis shoved you up against the wall the moment the door to his apartment shut in place. His hands cupped your face, and his lips pressed against yours in a fervent kiss. You dropped your bag on the floor moaning as you felt Noctis spread your legs apart just a bit with his knee. You broke away from him gasping for air as Noctis moved down towards your jaw.

"Noct, please..." you began, trying to push him away. You wanted to, but all you could manage to do was rest your hands against his shoulders.

Noctis trailed a hand to your neck, pulling on the ribbon secured to your blouse. Your breath hitched as he began to pop open the buttons, and you wondered for a moment just how far he'd go this time. To your relief, he stopped by the third button exposing only your neck to him. The moment he began to kiss you again, you wrapped your arms around him clutching small tufts of his hair in your fingers.

Noctis trailed kisses up along your throat until he met your lips again. He wrapped his arms around you beginning to pull you along with him. Just as the two of you were crossing the threshold of his apartment, the buzzer went of startling you. You quickly shoved Noctis away from you, and darted towards his room. Noctis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand hearing the buzzer go off again.

"Give me a break," he muttered, answering the door.

Meanwhile, you had navigated the sea of trash strewn on the floor of the bedroom, and locked yourself in the bathroom. You glanced at your appearance in the mirror thankful you decided not to wear your lip gloss. You raked your fingers through your hair, and then got to work fixing your uniform. Your trysts with Noctis were beginning to evolve into more than just simple kisses. You were certain each time was more intense than the previous, and somehow, Noctis always found a way to up the experience than the last. It wasn't long ago that he grew bold enough to try and undress you. He never took it too far, and you appreciated that. Still, you couldn't help but wonder how long that would last until Noctis wanted to try something else.

There was a part of you that constantly thought about the precarious relationship you had with the Prince. You had questioned it to the point where you no longer wished to think about. One thing was certain to you: Noctis made you feel good.

You began to hear muffled voices, one whom you recognized to be Prompto's voice. You exited the bathroom and started to make your way across the bedroom once more. You felt your foot collide with something on the floor, and it skittered underneath Noctis' bed.

"Oh, shoot," you murmured, as you got on your knees right away.

You pulled aside the bedding to take a peek beneath the bed, and were surprised to find a small, red book. You reached for it feeling the leather bound cover in your hand. You ran your fingers along the etching of what looked to be a flower emblazoned on either side of the covers. It definitely wasn't new showing visible signs of wear, and your curiosity began to take root. You wondered why Noctis would have such a thing.

 _What is this?_ You queried.

You flipped open the cover, hearing the spine crack, as you were met with a rather odd sticker. Right below the sticker, you brush your finger along the neat penmanship reading the words inked on the paper.

" _I hope you are doing well. Until we meet again._ "

You flipped to the next page and found a photograph stuck onto the paper. As you flipped through the book, you found more stickers and pictures stuck to the pages followed by short letters. You began to notice all of the entries made by Noctis, but the other ones... You couldn't help but wonder who they belonged to.

As you flipped the last page, you noticed it felt a tad heavy than the rest. Your eyes widened upon seeing a blue flower pressed against the paper. It was secured in place by a golden stamp, and you could just barely make out the lines of a crest of some sort. You gently brushed your fingers against the soft petals of the flower. They looked to be floating along the page reaching up to the sky.

 _It's so pretty_ , you thought, as you closed the book. It was only then that you noticed the etching on the book that it had a strong resemblance to the flower stuck inside.

"I'll fetch [Name] in just a sec. She went to the bathroom."

Just as you opened the book back up again to stare at the flower once more, the bedroom door was suddenly pushed open. Your head snapped up, and you meet Noctis' shocked expressing upon finding you on his floor. His eyes zeroed in on the book in your hands, and as if a switched had been flipped, his demeanor changed.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted, marching over towards you. You barely had time to react before the book was violently snatched out of your hands. "Give me that!"

You threw your hands up. "I'm sorry!" You replied. "I accidentally kicked it under—"

"You what!?"

"It was an accident!" You argued.

"Like it was an accident you going through it?" Noctis rebutted.

"I said I was sorry! I know I shouldn't have—"

"Then, why did you look inside? What were looking for?"

"Why are you being so defensive? It's just a book!"

Noctis's eyes narrowed into slits. "Just a book? Of course. It may be just another book to you. Just like you're just another girl to me."

You felt your heart seize with a sharp pain. You furrowed your eyebrows as you stared at the cold, hard glare in Noctis' eyes. He had meant every word, yet there was a part of you waiting and hoping it was all a joke.

"Wha... What did you just—"

"Get out, [Name]," Noctis ordered as he averted his gaze.

Your face inexplicably broke into a grin. Yet, you lowered your gaze as you pressed a hand to your forehead. "I should have known," you muttered.

Noctis glanced back at you taking note of your shaky voice. He could see how you willed yourself to not falter or break before him. Your grin vanished twisting into a deep frown. You gulped trying to force the lump in your throat down, but you only had so much resolve before you actually broke.

"You're no different, your highness. You're just another typical Prince."

Noctis flinched feeling the backhanded slap of your words. The ire that had consumed him in a mere instant vanished. He couldn't see your face, but he knew for a fact that the damage had been done. He reached out to you, but you begun to move halting him from going any further.

You numbly got to your feet, feeling your eyes prick, as you walked past the Prince. You were still shocked by his words, and a part of you still had trouble believing everything he had just said. Just a moment ago, you were in his arms being pleasured by his lips. And now...

_Was I really...?_

As you emerged from the bedroom, you came face to face with Prompto. He gazed at you with concern. You felt your lips quiver, and you couldn't stop the tears as they spilled down your cheeks. He had heard everything. Prompto raised a hand as he began to take a step towards you. You didn't want him to see you like this. What would you tell him? You averted your gaze, and stormed past him. You didn't even bother taking time to slip on your shoes. You simply grabbed them along with your bag, and you were out the door.

"[Name], wait—!"

It slammed shut as Prompto had called out to you. It was supposed to have been an afternoon full of video games and junk food. Prompto had gone to buy the snacks while you and Noctis waited at the apartment. When Noctis stepped out of the room, Prompto could see the look of regret on his friend's face.

"Dude, what did you do to her?"

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. "Something really stupid."

You were already stepping out of the elevator when your phone vibrated. You wiped your eyes as you took a good look at the screen. It was Prompto. You silenced his call unwilling to speak with him. You regret it once the screen redirected you to your home page. A fresh new set of tears spilled down your cheeks as you stared at your wallpaper. It was you, Prompto, and the Prince.

How could you have fooled yourself into believing that you could ever indulge in such a moment with him? You were well aware of the conditions between you two. It had been almost a year to the date when you first felt those lips against yours. That is all you ever were to him. A practice friend. One whom he could do with as he pleased.

 _Please, tell me it's all a joke_ , you thought.

Of course, it was. What else could it have been?

"[Name]?"

You looked up meeting Ignis by the entrance of the building. Your eyes widened, and you were furiously rubbing at your eyes with the back of your arm.

"Ignis...right?"

"Yes," he answered. "Is everything alright?"

You sniffed. "Everything is fine."

"I will not pry. However," he paused. Ignis took out his handkerchief, and handed it to you. "Here."

You graciously accepted it and promptly dabbed at your eyes. "Thank you," you mumbled.

Your phone vibrated in your hand again, and you saw that it was Prompto trying to reach you once more. You silenced the call again, and pocketed your phone. You weren't in the mood to talk, and you had the feeling he'd force you to talk to the Prince. You definitely didn't want to cross words with that jerk.

"I take it you don't wish to speak with his Highness right now," Ignis surmised.

You were surprised at how keen Ignis could be. You moved over to a seat, and sat down on the plush faux leather. Your eyes welled again with tears, but you were quick to dab them with the handkerchief.

"Noctis is an idiot."

Ignis chuckled. "He certainly can speak out of turn. I can assure you he means no harm by it."

You glanced up at him. "That's just it, Ignis. He broke my heart in the cruelest way possible."

" _You're just another girl to me._ "

The pain and anguish came back full force, and you barely had time to stop your tears again as you were racked by sobs. Ignis was at your side right away placing a comforting hand at your shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

You shook you head. "I deserve this. I'm just as much of an idiot as he is."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Before you could answer, you felt your phone vibrate again. You felt around for the power button trying to cut the phone call off. You loved Prompto's insistence. You'd have to face him eventually, but preferably at a later time. You couldn't bring yourself to go back up there.

"Thank you, Ignis, but this is more than enough." You got to your feet again, and clutched his handkerchief in your hands. "I'll definitely get this back to you soon."

"You needn't worry about it. You can keep it if you'd like," he answered.

"Thank you," you repeated.

You turned away from him heading out the doors. Ignis stood on his feet watching as you pulled your phone out again. You had silenced it once more, and continued down the sidewalk until you were gone from view. Ignis exhaled a breath unsure where to begin with his Highness. A part of Ignis was curious to know what had transpired between you and Noctis. However, he knew it wasn't his place to meddle in the Prince's personal affairs.

He headed upstairs, and arrived at the apartment in mere minutes. Ignis let himself in, taking his shoes off at the doorstep. Upon entering the living room, he found Prompto tapping at his phone before pressing it to his ear.

"She's gotta answer!"

"Prompto, stop ringing [Name], and leave her be for now," Ignis interjected.

Prompto whirled around to face him. "Iggy! What are you doing here?"

"I've just come from speaking with [Name]. I can't say for certain if she feels any better, but she left calmer than she was before."

"She was crying," Noctis murmured.

"As I have told her, I will not pry, your Highness. I only hope you take caution in dealing with her next time you meet," Ignis advised.

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked.

"Do not fool her. Speak with [Name] clearly, and without any lies."

"Yeah..."

Noctis glanced down at the coffee table where he had placed the journal Lunafreya had given him. If he had just explained instead of lashing out at you, then you'd still be here. You deserved an explanation more than anything, but would you be willing to listen after everything. Noctis knew he had hurt you, and it gnawed at him that you might never forgive him.

_I'm sorry, [Name]._


	8. Guilt

The bell rang and students quickly shuffled into classroom situating themselves at their desks. Noctis plopped right into his seat as he dropped his school bag onto the floor. He cast a glance over at the empty seat once occupied by [Name]. He hadn't seen her at the gate, and neither had he found her at the library where she accustomed to spend time alone. Noctis hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night as his mind kept replaying their last conversation.

He had severely stepped out of line with her. How was [Name] supposed to have known what that book meant to him? He never once spoke about its origins nor of Lunafreya to her. Noctis didn't think it to be important. Neither Lunafreya nor [Name] correlate, and they were much too different to discuss. However, Noctis put his relationship with [Name] into perspective. He hadn't thought much about asking her a simple favor. [Name] always acquiesced because his requests were never unusual until the day he asked for a kiss from her.

Noctis didn't think it would go farther than the first kiss. He certainly expected [Name] to turn him down again after the first time. He hadn't been sure of what he was doing. Noctis could tell [Name] hated feeling his lips upon hers. He wanted to rectify that experience. He didn't wish to leave her with a bad memory. So, he sought her again a second time, and then a third time. Over and over again, Noctis had [Name] in his arms placing numerous kisses on her lips. He experimented with her learning what she liked or didn't like; even going as far as to see what kept her craving for more.

Everything had gone as usual. Things shouldn't have gone awry. Umbra had delivered the journal to him. It had been late at night, and Noctis gave himself enough time to send Umbra on his way and go straight to bed. He seldom remembered ever holding the book in his hands, and he assumed it must've fallen to the floor in his sleep. Which is where [Name] had found it among the trash on his floor.

He wasn't mad at her. No, Noctis realized he was mad at himself. Yet, he had lashed out at her. Ignis's advise had resonated within him, and Noctis knew he needed to clear things up starting with [Name]. Lunafreya would certainly understand his delayed response. However, [Name] not only deserve an explanation, but an apology above all else.

Class began and they were all instructed to pull out their textbooks. Noctis half-heartedly shifted through the pages of text and diagrams. He glanced back at [Name]'s empty desk wondering if she was alright.

 

"I guess [Name] didn't come to school, huh?" Prompto asked upon meeting Noctis at the school gates.

The day had come and gone uneventfully. They had taken their lunch break mostly in silence. Prompto had tried his best to keep Noctis conversing, but he barely uttered a reply as he kept his head resting against his arms.

"No," Noctis answered.

Prompto sighed. "I keep messaging her, but she wont respond. I figured she'd talk to me, at least."

"Prompto, you've been to [Name]'s house before, right?"

He quirked an eyebrow gazing at his friend with a puzzled expression. "A couple of times. Why?"

"Tell me where she lives. If she wont answer, then I'll come to her," Noctis said.

"Woah, dude. Are you sure?" Prompto queried, holding his hands up between himself and Noctis.

"Even if [Name] refuses to listen, I have to tell her."

Prompto's eyebrows furrowed, and he crossed his arms as he gave Noctis a suspicious glance. "I get the feeling this is more than just an apology, right?"

"Well, I have to explain some things to her," Noctis clarified, belying the nervousness in his voice.

Prompto eased his posture. "Just don't hurt her anymore. I like hanging out with her, and it feels strangely weird not having her here."

Noctis eyes slightly widened. "Really?"

Prompto chuckled, rubbing the tip of his nose with his finger. "You know, now that we're clearing things up, maybe I can try telling her something too."

"Like what?" Noctis pressed. Although, he began to feel his stomach twist into a knot.

Prompto chuckled again, shifting on his feet as he glanced away from Noctis. There was no hiding the bashful expression on his freckled face, and Prompto looked up as a smile spread across his lips.

"Oh, you know... It's just something I've been wanting to tell her."

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. "I see..."

A black car suddenly pulled up right next to the boys. They automatically knew it was Ignis behind the wheel. However, Noctis noticed there was someone else inside the car, as well. The passenger side door opened, and a towering figure stepped out greeting Noctis and Prompto with a huge grin.

"What's up?" Gladio greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Noctis asked.

Gladio smirked. "Can't I come by and say hi? You haven't stopped by the citadel to train as much."

"It's been a busy semester," Noctis answered.

Ignis emerged from the car next. "Gladio insisted on coming after he saw me getting ready to head out."

"Cool! We get a free ride home!" Prompto exclaimed, pumping the air with his fists.

"It would be no trouble at all, Prompto," Ignis replied.

"Oh! But, there's a place Noct and I need to go first."

"Prompto!" Noctis hissed.

He certainly didn't want Gladio to know about [Name]. Noctis wasn't sure how Ignis would react once he found out. However, Prompto was already revealing their next destination.

"We're going to see [Name]. We're worried about her."

Gladio arched an eyebrow. "Ah, a lady, huh? Don't tell me you're having trouble in paradise."

"It's nothing like that," Noctis answered. "She's just a friend."

"Yeah, a friend you made cry," Prompto reminded him, as he lightly jabbed his elbow into Noctis's ribs.

"Not cool, man," Gladio chastised.

"Which is why I want to go apologize," Noctis said.

"Good to know the guilt is eating ya alive," Prompto chimed.

"I'm sure we can go by for a visit. You can tell me everything that happened with your friend on the way over. What do you say, Iggy?" Gladio asked, as he glanced towards him.

"I don't see a problem with it as long as you keep in mind what I told you, Noct."

"I know. I swear, I'll make things right," Noctis vowed.

"Well then, we best hurry before traffic gets bad," Ignis said.

"Let me give you [Name]'s address, Iggy. She'll be so surprised to see us!" Prompto exclaimed.

"I'm excited to meet her too. I'm itching to see how she'll receive you, Noct, if you really did upset her," Gladio joked.

Noctis sighed. "Hopefully, she wont slam the door on my face."


	9. Make Up

You turned in bed gazing lazily at the clock on your desk. You knew school had been over by now, and you were thankful that you had turned your phone off to keep any unwanted calls from coming in. Although, you were certain that there was a slew of new missed calls and unread text messages from Noctis and Prompto. You had convinced your mom to let you remain home for the day. You didn’t have the will to see either of the two at school. Thinking of Noctis only brought fresh tears to your eyes. So, you spent most of your day sleeping in feeling the ache inside of you ebb away.

 

“[Name]?”

 

You glanced at your door upon hearing your mother’s voice on the other side. Was she going to ask you to eat again? You didn’t really have much of an appetite either.

 

You sat up just as she opened the door. “[Name], you have a visitor. Should I tell him to come in?”

 

Your eyes widened. “Him?” you questioned.

 

“He said his name was Prompto. Do you know him?”

 

“Oh… Um, yeah. That’s fine.”

 

Your mother frowned a bit. “He wouldn’t happen to be the one who broke your heart—”

 

“No, mom! He isn’t. He’s just a really good friend from school. That’s all.”

 

“I see. Well, I’ll be sure to let him through. You might want to freshen up,” your mother advised.

 

“Right…” you muttered, as you threw aside the covers.

 

Your mother closed the door, and you heard her footsteps descend the stairs. You glanced at yourself in your compact mirror. You had a case of bed hair, but other than that, you looked well rested. You weren’t sure where to begin, but whatever Prompto had to say, you’d at least listen to him. As you walked down the stairs, you began to hear your mother’s high-pitched voice. You quirked an eyebrow wondering what the hell was going on. Upon reaching the last step, you heard Ignis speak which made you freeze altogether.

 

“We certainly do not wish to intrude nor take up your time.”

 

“Nonsense!” your mother chimed. “I had no idea [Name] was friends with you all. Oh, I feel so foolish for not having much to offer.”

 

“We’ll be fine with anything, really.”

 

Your eyebrows knit together upon hearing the voice of someone you didn’t recognize. Just whom did Prompto come with? You hid behind the wall and curiously peeked around the corner towards the living room. You nearly dug your fingernails into the wall when you saw Noctis sitting on your couch.

 

 _What is he doing here!?_ You thought.

 

You saw Prompto at his side, and Ignis sitting on the other couch along with another guy. Your mother looked all too content talking with them. You had never seen such a cheerful look on her face. You gulped, taking a deep breath before stepping out from behind the wall. Noctis had been the first to notice you and he immediately stood up. Prompto followed suit, and he offered you an awkward smile.

 

“[Name]! Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with the prince?” your mother asked.

 

“I thought you said it was just Prompto,” you said, ignoring her question altogether.

 

Ignis and the other guy stood as well, and turned to face you. Ignis was quick to bow politely. “We do apologize if we came unannounced,” he began.

 

“Noct needed to see you, and we all tagged along. The name is Gladio. Pleased to meet you,” he said, offering his hand to you.

 

You shook his hand surprised to see your small hand compared to his large one. His hand was so warm against yours. You felt so petit compared to Gladio’s large stature, it almost made you blush.

 

“Oh, this simply won’t do. I’ll head to the store and get something nice for you all. [Name], be sure to offer them something while I’m away,” your mother announced.

 

You immediately pulled your hand away from Gladio’s hand as you turned to her. “Wait. What?”

 

“Allow us to give you a ride. We did come here uninvited. It’s the least we could do,” Ignis offered.

 

Your mother giggled. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

 

“It’s no trouble at all, ma’am. We’re willing to give you some help. Right, Prompto?” Gladio glanced over his shoulder at him.

 

“What? Me?”

 

“Come on. I’m sure there’s a lot Noct and [Name] have to discuss about,” Gladio insisted, as he wrapped an arm around Prompto’s neck.

 

“B-But I-I…”

 

“You’ll get your chance later,” Ignis murmured, adjusting his glasses up the bridge of his nose.”

 

“We’ll be back later, [Name]!” your mother called.

 

You stood dumbfounded by their sudden leave. You could have sworn the room suddenly dropped a few degrees colder. Noctis scratched the back of his head, and you looked down at the floor finding it interesting, all of a sudden.

 

“[Name],” Noctis began.

 

“Just say what you have to say and get out,” you muttered.

“I didn’t mean it, okay!” Noctis blurted out.

 

You glared at him. “Didn’t mean it? You practically threw me out of your apartment! After you and I…”

 

You shielded your eyes behind your hand. Memories of every kiss shared between the two of you came to mind, and your eyes suddenly began to prick with tears. You had deluded yourself despite knowing full well that you weren’t sure where your situation with Noctis could lead you. It was ultimately in heartbreak.

 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis murmured.

 

You sniffed. “Whatever,” you answered as you wiped your eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, [Name],” he repeated.

 

“Me too, Noct. This was a mistake.”

 

“It’s not! It’s not a mistake, [Name]. Don’t say that,” he pleaded.

 

“I realize there’s things that I don’t know about you, and perhaps I don’t deserve to know. If I insulted you yesterday by looking through that journal, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have. I should have just placed it back. It was really pretty, though.”

 

“It’s… It’s a gift from a friend. We use it to exchange letters to each other,” Noctis explained.

 

“You really don’t have to tell me a thing,” you said.

 

“I want to.”

 

He took a step forward crossing the threshold between both sofas. You gulped once more as you watched him get closer to you. Your eyes were focused on his deep blue eyes, and you could see the guilt expressed in them. Noctis knelt on the sofa as he came face to face with you.

 

“[Name], let’s start over,” he proposed.

 

“Can we?” you asked.

 

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. I’ll tell you everything you want to know. I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

 

“I know.”

 

“The Crown Prince of Lucis,” he continued.

 

“I know,” you repeated in a gentle whisper.

 

He reached up cupping your face in his hands. He drew you closer as you felt his breath upon your lips once more. You were craving that sweet taste of his lips upon yours once more.

 

“And you are?” he asked softly.

 

“[Name] [Surname],” you answered.

 

“[Name]…” Noctis whispered as he traced his fingers across your cheek.

 

You felt his fingers slip beneath your hair, and soon he was pulling you towards him. You closed your eyes right away as you felt his lips connect with yours. His tongue was soon pushing past your lips and into your mouth, and you immediately recoiled from him. You held him at arm’s length gasping for breath.

 

“Slowly, Noct,” you murmured.

 

He smiled. “Of course. Sorry.”

 

“Mm. Maybe we should go on a date first, and see if this will actually work out,” you suggested.

 

“A date? Sure. Where do you want to go?”

 

You shrugged. “Let’s just spend time together.”

 

“Tomorrow after school, then. We’ll walk the city.”

 

“With Prompto?” you asked.

 

Noctis smiled. “With Prompto.”


	10. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not over my writer’s block, but an attempt was made here. Also, this is not going to turn into a love triangle. It is still very much between Noctis and the reader. They’re just being very awkward with each other right now. I will try to regather my thoughts to fix their silly mess in the coming days. Bear with us for just a bit. ;)

Noctis looked up from his lunch just as [Name] took a seat beside him. A cool breeze swept around the school courtyard making the trees rustle which sent drying leaves spiraling through the air. Noctis eyed [Name]’s lips noting that she was back to sporting the shimmering lip gloss again. He had savored her lips against his one final time yesterday. He had been a bit dejected that [Name] had quickly pushed him away. She did not wish to go back to what they had before. She wanted to start over again.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said as she removed the lid from her lunch box.

“Don’t be. I just got here.”

“What about Prompto?”

Noctis shrugged. “He said he needed to finish up some work.”

“Ah,” [Name] lamented. “I brought dessert with me today.”

She pointed to a small box beside her which brandished the name of a confectionary shop. [Name] didn’t usually bring sweets with her, so Noctis supposed she really did want to start over. He respected her wishes, and he willed any desires away.

“Have you thought about where you want to go for our date?” He asked.

[Name] swallowed. “Not yet...”

“We don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to.”

“More than anything, I want to understand you better, Noctis,” she admitted, setting her lunch aside.

He sighed. “I want to understand you too.”

“So, where do we begin?” [Name] asked.

Noctis scoffed. “I highly doubt you’d be interested in my life. It’s nothing grand as much as the public likes to believe.”

[Name] laughed. “Try me.”

He shot her a challenging glance. “Alright.”

Another breeze swept through the trees sending another flurry of leaves falling and scattering across the courtyard. Under the autumn sky, the Prince indulged [Name] in a slew of stories from his past including some embarrassing mishaps. Her laughter rang sweetly in his ears, and he was truly content having her by his side again. Perhaps this was the right path they should take. Nothing was forced or faked. The burning desires that had consumed them before were quelling. He would wait patiently until she was ready.

[Name] got up from her seat, and dusted herself off. “I’m going to take Prompto his share of the sweets. Do you want to come with?”

Noctis glanced at his phone. “Lunch is almost over, [Name].”

“I know. I feel guilty having to indulge in these without Prompto around, though. I at least want to know he’s had something to eat.”

Noctis smiled at her. He stepped right up to [Name] placing a hand on her lower back. Her eyes widened as he leaned down to softly kiss her temple. [Name] immediately stumbled away from him glancing all around their surroundings.

“Noct! We’re out in the open!” She chastised.

He chuckled. “I don’t want to hide anymore, [Name].”

She glared at him. “You won’t have to worry about that if you keep it up.”

“Alright. Alright. You go find Prompto, and I’ll take our stuff back to class,” Noctis proposed.

“I won’t take long,” [Name] vowed, as she took off running back inside the building.

He couldn’t help but tease her despite their relationship. Yet, as soon as [Name] had left, the smile on Noctis’s lips vanished. As he gathered her belongings, Noctis thought back on the night before when Ignis paid him a visit. Among his usual prattle, Ignis inquired about [Name].

“ _Have you settled everything with her?_ ”

“ _She’s maintaining her distance. Isn’t that what you wanted?_ ”

“ _Then, you should know there’s someone else interested in her_ ,”Ignis continued.

Noctis had grunted. “ _So are a lot of other guys. What makes this one any different?_ ”

“ _Because it’s Prompto who is interested in [Name]_.”

Noctis felt his blood run cold. He had a hard time believing it, but at the same time... He had gone over all their memories together marked in his mind, and in photographs. They looked like any other trio of friends laughing and enjoying life. He had placed a hand over his image, and stared at both Prompto and [Name]. Their joyous smiles stared right back at him.

_I don’t deserve her. I never have..._

[Name] had rushed as fast as she could to reach Prompto’s class. She found him inside sitting at his desk with a textbook in front of him, and a snack in his hand. [Name] looked down at the box in her hands as a smile spread across her lips. She entered the classroom, and made her way towards him. She set the box on top of his textbook catching him by surprise. Prompto immediately looked up and beamed brightly at [Name].

“Hey! What brings you here? And, what is this?” He asked.

“Well, I thought I’d treat my two best friends to something sweet,” [Name] answered. “Noct and I already had our share.”

“So, you both decided to give me the leftovers,” Prompto muttered as he frowned.

She shook her head. “No! I made sure Noctis didn’t eat the best one. It’s my favorite cake. I hope you like it.”

Prompto grinned. “When you put it that way, I can’t turn it down. Buuut, you’ll have to make it up to me, [Name].”

[Name] laughed. “Oh, really? And what would my darling Prompto want from me?”

“Go on a date with me, [Name].”

Her smile fell right away. “What?”

Prompto swallowed. He wasn’t sure where he got a sudden bout of courage, but he had blurted it out. [Name] averted her gaze as she took a seat in front of him. Prompto prayed the owner of the seat wouldn’t return just yet. It was the only chance he had with [Name] without Noctis being around. He had to take this opportunity even if it ended in failure.

[Name] grabbed her chin as she mulled over Prompto’s proposal. She certainly never imagined to be asked out by him. Yet, what difference did it make? It was the same situation as Noctis. He may have asked her out too, but nothing had been settled. They only settled their differences, and that was it. [Name] wanted to take things slow with the Prince. As friends...

“[Name]?” Prompto called, hoping to coax an answer from her soon.

“Alright, Prompto. I accept,” she replied as she got to her feet.

“What? Really?”

[Name] nodded. “Just remember I’m motivated by food.”

Prompto laughed. “I remember.”

Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. [Name] bid a farewell to Prompto, and quickly left for her class. Prompto unboxed the cake inside finding a small white cream cake topped with berries on top. Although [Name] had gifted the cake to him, his date with her was an even sweeter gift.


End file.
